In modern computer systems, crossbar switches are used to switchingly connect the CPUs and memory of a computer, for example, or the nodes in a computer system constituted by multiple nodes. Crossbar switches are constructed on a plurality of LSI chips or cards or on a single LSI chip, which includes a plurality of crossbar switch blocks, in accordance with the bit slice or byte slice, etc.